1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to one-pot, dry erasable paints and surfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
There are few dry erase paints currently available. JML Products and Design offers a product containing photoinitiators, which requires UV curing to create the final markable-erasable surface. Two other available products (IdeaPaint and Rust-Oleum) are two-part, epoxy-based coatings that require combining two components immediately prior to the time of application. These epoxy-based products have a limited pot life. Furthermore, the epoxy-based products are typically available in white, and/or require sanding and/or the use of a primer before applying to a substrate. In addition, the cure time for Idea Paint is 168 hours, while the cure time for Rust-Oleum is 48 hours. These products are also only for indoor use. Thus, there remains a need in the art for improved dry erase paint products.